prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Costa Rica
There are 3 network providers on the air in Costa Rica: *'I.C.E., '''with its prepaid product called '''kölbi' (state owned) *'Movistar' (Spanish owned by Telefónica) *'Claro ('Mexican owned by América Móvil) Since 2012 first MVNOs have started. The most successful of them called Tuyo Móvil is featured. Others like Fullmóvil 'don't offer good data packages up to now. Nowadays, it's very easy to buy a prepaid SIM card for a foreigner. You only need to show your photo ID or passport. Since end of 2014, all SIM cards need to be registered with Sutel, the national regulator, not only the operator. When they don't register your prepaid SIM in store, go online to Sutel registration website (in Spanish only), register your SIM card and wait for some hours to be activated. If you want to maintain your SIM card for more than a year, Sutel will send you an email and you may need to reconfirm your registration after one year. Otherwise, your card may be blocked. 'kölbi (by I.C.E.) The I.C.E. for Instituto Costarricense de Electricidad, the state-run electricity and telco service provider, has still the best coverage nationwide. So this is the best choice, if you travel within the country especially outside the Central Valley. Their prepaid product is called kölbi. 2G (to EDGE) on 1800 MHz, wide coverage, 3G (to HSDPA) in the populated areas on 850 MHz ICE 3G/4G Coverage Map 4G/LTE has been rolled out this year as the first provider on 2600 MHz (band 7) mostly in the Central Valley. Availablity They have a store at the San José airport (4:30h-22h) which is convenient for arriving passengers and the employees mostly speak English: ICE National Stores List Their prepaid SIM card is called chip and costs about 1,000 Colones depending on promotions. The "Súper Chip" comes with a credit of 1,000 Colones and when you make a recharge of 500 Colones or more in the first 7 days, you get 150 MB internet for 3 days included. These offers are on 3G and 4G/LTE where available. Recharges can be made by vouchers called cards (tarjetas) of 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000 Colones or 10, 20 US$ or electronically from 100 to 25,000 Colones at many agencies throughout the country. Data feature packages The default rate for internet is 0.00858 Colones per KB at speeds up to 2 Mbps on 3G and 6 Mbps on 4G. They offer 5 data packages: To subscribe, simply text code to 8888. Every plan renews automatically, if there is enough credit. To unsubscribe text 'Salir Internet' to 8888. Overuse is charged with the default rate. Data-only SIM Kölbi has special prepaid rates for for tablets, MiFis and modems called "Planes kölbi Ultra 4GLTE Prepago": Activation is by texting code to 8888. All plans auto-renew. Deactivation by texting 'Salir Internet' to 8888. Technical Settings * APN: kolbi3g 'Movistar' Movistar is good in the Central Valley but can be patchy elsewhere. 2G on 1800 MHz, 3G (to HSDPA) on 850 and 2100 MHz in the centers only and 4G/LTE has started in San José on 1800 MHz. So before you buy a SIM, better make a network check. Movistar Coverage Map Availability The SIM costs 1,000 or 2,500 Colones in their own stores Shop Locator and a lot of sales outlets. To activate a SIM with a foreign passport, text 'ACTIVAR space ''Your Name ''space YourPassportNo' to 1693, or call 1693 during regular business hours and select option 9 when prompted.'' '' Data feature packages They offer the following packages on 2G, 3G (up to 2 Mbps) and 4G/LTE where available: Default rate is 0.0086 Colones per KB. To subscribe: Enter the keyword to 606 or use USSD code +123#. The packages Diario and Nocturna auto-renew, the others don't. To unsubscribe text 'DIARIOBAJA' or 'NOCTURNOBAJA' to 606. Overuse is charged by the default rate. For unthrottled 4G/LTE they offer these new packages called Paquetes 4G prepago: * Diario 4G: 24 hours, 250 MB, 25 community minutes, 25 domestic SMS: 800 Colones * Semana 4G: 7 days, 1 GB, 200 community minutes, 200 domestic SMS: 4,000 Colones * Mes 4G: 30 days, 3 GB, 2000 community minutes, 2000 domestic SMS: 11,000 Colones To subscribe: Enter the name of package to 606 or use USSD code +123#. To check data balance text 'CUPO' to 606. Central America roaming option In 2015 Movistar started its "sin fronteras" (without borders) option for regional roaming in Central America. By activating *123# , you can surf on the Movistar networks of Mexico, Guatemala, El Salvador and Panama for the domestic Costa Rican rate. Technical Settings * APN: internet.movistar.cr 'Claro' Claro is the latest arrival. It has good coverage in the Central Valley, but can be quite patchy elsewhere. 2G is on 1800 MHz, 3G (to HSDPA) on 2100 MHz in the centers only. 4G has started on 2600 MHz but is not yet available for prepaid. Claro Coverage Map Availability Claro charges you 1,000 to 2,500 Colones for the SIM they call chip. It is available in their stores Store Locator and other outlets. If you top up 1,000 Colones or more when you activate the card, they give you 5,000 Colones credit. Data feature Packages The default rate is 0.008.6 Colones per KB. They have the following add-ons for their voice plans available: *DIA: 24 hours, 175 MB: 300 Colones *DIA FULL: 24 hours, 350 MB: 500 Colones *SEMANA FULL: 7 days, 400 MB: 2,300 Colones *MES FULL: 30 days, 2 GB: 10,000 Colones For activation text name of package to 444. All packages will automatically renew if there is enough credit. To deactivate text FIN to 444. Overuse is charged at the default rate. Data-only SIM Claro offers a data-only SIM for tablets and dongles. This can be loaded with these packages giving you seemingly unlimited data at a max. speed of 2 Mbps on 3G: * 1 día: 24 hours, 750 Colones * 7 días: 7 days: 4,900 Colones * 15 días: 15 days: 9,000 Colones * 30 días: 30 days: 17,500 Colones For activation text the Spanish name for the package to 555. These packages don't renew for a change. Technical Settings * APN: internet.ideasclaro Tuyo móvil Tuyo móvil is one of the first MVNOs in the country and has the most users so far. It's a joint venture between the biggest TV station called Teletica and ICE. That's why it uses the network of ICE in 2G and 3G (see coverage above). Availability Their SIM card is sold for 1000 Colones with the same credit preloaded in lot of supermarkets like Walmart and other phone shops. Top-up cards recargas ''you will find in even more shops ranging from 500 to 10,000 Colones. To check your balance, text 'Saldo' to 7703. '''Data feature packages' For data, they offer these packages with a max. speed of 2 Mbps on 3G: * 1 hour, 30 MB: 85 Colones, activation: Hora * 1 day, 150 MB: 420 Colones, activation: Día * 1 week, 750 MB: 2,100 Colones, activation: Semana * 2 weeks, 1 GB: 3,000 Colones, activation: Quincena * 1 month, 2 GB: 6,000 Colones, activation: Mes For activation, text code to 7702 or call 1700 and choose option 3. Packages won't auto-renew and you can buy a package ahead of time when the old one is used up. Technical Settings * APN: tm7datos Category:CountryCategory:ClaroCategory:Movistar